


[Podfic] like you know i am better than the worst thing i ever did

by kalakirya



Category: Leverage
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Child Abuse, F/M, M/M, Multi, Murder, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:56:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of postcardmystery's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>    “I’m goin’ to die for them,” he says to Sophie, before he ever says it to Nate, and it is not a simple statement of fact but a barebones confession, the helpless bleeding of a wound that he was too smart to not know had been made but he’d been putting pressure of for years, hoping that with spit and a prayer that he could make it heal, but he never could, isn’t sure that the stitches that could close that wound have even been invented.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>    “Yes,” she says, “And how long have you known that?”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] like you know i am better than the worst thing i ever did

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [like you know i am better than the worst thing i ever did](https://archiveofourown.org/works/808734) by [postcardmystery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/postcardmystery/pseuds/postcardmystery). 



**Title:** like you know i am better than the worst thing i ever did

 **Warnings:** child abuse, murder, violence

 **Length:** 11 minutes 30 seconds

 **download[from the audioarchive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/like-you-know-i-am-better-than-worst-thing-i-ever-did) OR [direct download/stream (12MB) (thank you paraka!)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/like%20you%20know%20i%20am%20better%20than%20the%20worst%20thing%20i%20ever%20did%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20postcardmystery.mp3)**  
  
cover by me!  
  



End file.
